miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:SzygoraNysz/Piewca Cieni/@comment-28129914-20191029113647
Dzień dobry, ktoś się stęsknił? Bo ja bardzo. Obawiam się, że tak długo nie było rozdziałów, że zdążyłam wyjść z wprawy... Nie wiem, jak zacząć, więc... chyba po prostu będę pisać, co mi przyjdzie do głowy. Z góry przepraszam za chaos, jeśli się pojawi. Jak dla mnie Raroo jest uroczy. Zwłaszcza w tym swoim nieogarnianiu świata. Nawet mi go szkoda – tyle czasu był sam w zamknięciu, a teraz próbuje się dopasować do wszystkiego, do czego siłą rzeczy nie pasuje. Musi być mocno zdezorientowany i w sumie jego zachowanie wydaje mi się całkiem na miejscu. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ludzie próbują ukryć swoje zagubienie i bezsilność za mało przyjemnym sposobem bycia. Coś jak u Chloé, taka taktyka obronna. I w sumie to jego przekonywanie Alaina do zostania bohaterem według mnie wygląda, jakby on po prostu nie chciał zostać znowu sam, zamknięty w miraculum. „... suszył mu głowę w łazience, truł mu przy śniadaniu, teraz z kolei lał mu wodę, gdy podlewał kwiatki.” → Hyhy, wygrałeś, Mistrzu. Przepraszam, że zawsze to robię, ale przyczepię się przecinków. Trochę brakuje, ale to tam każdemu się zdarza, więc chciałabym zwrócić uwagę na dwie rzeczy. „''Szczególnie, że”'' → bez przecinka (raz chyba było dobrze, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli). I „... będziesz miał, w czym wybierać…” → też powinno być bez przecinka (w czym wybierać nie pełni funkcji zdania). Kiedy Alain mówił o wrzuceniu do słoika z wodą, a Raroo na to, że nie rozumie słowa, to jak powiedział, że „to drugie''”'', to pomyślałam, że chodzi mu o wodę... Tak to trochę zabrzmiało z kontekstu. „Mam tak, że jak coś mi się podoba, kupuję zawsze po dwa. Tak na wszelki… wypadek?” ''→ ''Alain Mistrz Wymówek w skrócie AMW Szczerze, to nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. Mam wrażenie, że one odpuściły po prostu, bo w gruncie rzeczy mało je to obchodziło. SHIPPING MODE ON! Alain i Mari tulą się na krze. Ce-a-łu-u-jo-ją się „Zaskoczyła go mocno, gdy złapała na długiej przerwie go...” → wnioskuję, że przerzucenie go w drugim zdaniu na koniec miało na celu sprawienie wrażenia, że to słowo się nie powtarza... Nie pykło. Brzmi to nieskładnie i zwraca jeszcze większą uwagę na ten wyraz. Już lepiej byłoby normalnie zaskoczyła go mocno, gdy złapała go na długiej przerwie... „... ta rozmowa przychodziła niespodziewanie łatwo, czuł się przy niej wyjątkowo swobodnie.”→ ze zdania wynika, że czuł się swobodnie przy rozmowie, a mam wrażenie, że chodziło tu o Marynatę. W sumie to Alain ma dość duże poczucie obowiązku, mam wrażenie. Cały czas narzeka na Raroo, mówi, że nie chce być superbohaterem i że chce się pozbyć tego miraculum jak najszybciej. Ale jednak pilnuje go, nie chce oddać go w niepowołane ręce i uważa, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o istnieniu Raroo. Jednak porządny z niego chłopak... Mam wrażenie, że ktoś inny, gdyby naprawdę nie chciał miraculum, pozbyłby się go, nie zważając na konsekwencje ani na to, co mówi kwami. Wyrzuciłby je albo podrzucił komuś przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. A Alain nawet nie spróbował. A poza tym, to przyszła mi do głowy taka myśl, że skoro tak go nie chce, to mógłby się nim po prostu nie przejmować, może Raroo przez swoje zachowanie wpadłby w ręce takich naukowców jak pani Mendeleiev, a Alain wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył i miałby spokój. Heh. Hmm... „Alain karmił go dalej, mając nadzieję, że tylko ten jeden raz pochłania tak wielką ilość, inaczej zaraz zje też i jego.” '' Możesz potraktować to jako moje subiektywne odczucie, bo nie umiem tego poprzeć w żaden logiczny sposób, ale to ''zje w czasie teraźniejszym jakoś dziwnie tam brzmi. Wydaje mi się, że bo inaczej zjadłby też i jego brzmiałoby poprawniej, ale... no, brak mi argumentów, możesz to pominąć. Alain to prawdziwy facet, nie ma co... zje całą najostrzejszą paprykę tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że to jego! Heh, uwielbiam go. „... co się z nim wiąże, włącznie z ich kolorem…" → chyba miało być z nimi, literóweczka. Przez ostatnią scenę pomyślało mi się, że może Raroo był pierwszym kwami, ale jakoś nie umiem tego poskładać z resztą... *myśling*... Jeśli tak, to w przeszłości, bardzo bardzo dawno, musiało się zdarzyć coś, co zamknęło go w miraculum, a być może potem, wiele lat później, ojciec Alaina próbował to naprawić, ale mu nie wyszło...? Hmm... Noś mnie zaciekawił... Jestem dumna z powodu każdego „tę”... Świetny rozdział, wiesz? Choć wydaje się trochę wyrwany z kontekstu, zapewne przez ten odcinkowy układ. Ma się trochę wrażenie, że jest się nie na początku, ale w środku odcinka, ale może to tylko ja. W każdym razie brzmi jak dobre wprowadzenie do późniejszych wydarzeń, no i nie mogę się doczekać, aż się pojawi ten majestatyczny Feniks. Bo przecież wszyscy wiemy, że się pojawi No i widać, że poprawiany, był taki staranny. Te błędy to chyba bardziej kwestia niedopatrzenia niż niewiedzy. A, no i tytuł mi się podoba, nie mogę się doczekać, aż akcja się rozwinie. Piewca Cieni, to dopiero majestat! Cóż... to chyba by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że miało to choć trochę ładu i składu. Życzę weny i czekam niecierpliwie na next! <3